The Light In The Darkness
by Kitt Mouri
Summary: This is a tale involving elves from the Shadow Wood Holt. This is a story that tells of what happens when help finds you in the din of fright and what can happen when eyes...meet eyes.


The night was hot, unbearably so. Even the stars that hung in the dark, midnight sky seemed to glow with a heated sheen. So far, yet so near, that's what they were. It was funny, but the stars seemed so much like her family that looking upon them brought tears to her eyes.

_Lance._

How did her lovemate fair? Was he well? Had he recovered successfully? Or…did his soul already run with those that had gone on ahead of him? Lilyglow…Sykla…Archer… No! He was fine! He was okay. He was Lance, after all, so he wouldn't die from something like this. Besides, if he had gone on ahead of her, she would have felt it. …wouldn't she?

_Lance._

Then again, they were only lovemates, not lifemates. There was no exchange of soulnames, no lasting bond shared between the two. And that meant…

No! He was fine. She had to believe it. He was fine and soon, she would find herself in the sweetest embrace of her lover's arms. …soon…

With a groan and a kick of her furs, Tam sat up from her resting spot and surveyed the area. Through the balmy hours of darkness both Hollythorne and Stonethorn had managed to find slumber. She watched them for a moment, the smooth even rise and fall of their laboring chests and knew that sleep was not a thing that was coming to claim her anytime soon. Practiced Wolfrider stealth got the maiden to her feet as silent as a warm breeze and with only the moons and frolicking stars for companions, she set about a personal journey of the land they had come to settle upon for the night.

It was a lovely place considering it was a mountainous terrain. Trees were abundant though grass was not. Yet, what the land lacked in grasses it made up for with exotic wild flowers and fruitful vines. It was strange, this craggy yet beautiful place. …Lance would have surely loved it here. She wished that he could be here to enjoy it with her, now. But, of course, that was not to be. He was far, far away while she journeyed on a quest of Hollythorne's to find a token of her love for her friend. …a token of love…

"Ah!" she gasped, as a thought struck her. Borrowing an idea from her elder, she decided that she, too, would bring back a memento of her trip to share with her lovemate, something that he would enjoy and treasure. But, what would that be?

"The shimmer rocks…" she whispered to herself, recalling how parts of some of the mountain walls shimmered and shined when the light hit them just right. Being a rock shaper, Lance would be sure to like those. Now, to find some. If memory served her correctly, there was a large patch of the glittering rocks right over-

YIP YIP YOWL!

"Eh?" she mused, as the cry pierced the night and echoed throughout the way. "What do you suppose…" she murmured, moving toward the sound, leading her to a small crevice, opening up into a dark cavern. Sharp lupine senses activated as she placed a tentative foot into the cave, stepping into its threshold. Immediately, her nostrils were filled with the scent of moisture and moss and her sensitive ears could hear the sound of rushing water. And then there was that sound again.

YIP YIP YOWL!

If she didn't know any better, she would swear that it was a wolf pup, but what would one be doing way out here? She hadn't heard any packs nearby nor had she seen any evidence that would suggest that a pack would be living in the area. Game wasn't scarce, but it wasn't plentiful, either. And the game that was abundant was hardly the size to feed a single wolf, let alone an entire pack of them. Still, here she was navigating a cave at the beckoning cries of…

"Oh! Hello there!" she greeted as she came to the edge of a sheer cliff overlooking a racing rapid stream. Peering over the side she was able to detect the source of the yelps and cries. It wasn't a wolf, but it was close enough in appearance to be confused for one. A near-wolf, she supposed, and a trapped one at that.

The frightened animal had managed to find itself precariously isolated on a small outcrop of rock just a short way from the top of the cliff where she now crouched trying to devise a way to reach him. He was beyond arms length, so reaching and pulling him out wasn't an option. There was nothing nearby to use for him to climb out and even if there was, wolves and their kin didn't climb. She sighed, her green eyes locked on the creature as it paced nervously back and forth, pausing occasionally to look up at her with its pleading gaze.

"Don't worry…" she whispered. "I won't leave you. I'll get you out."

Her promise to get the critter out made, she was left with few choices to free the trapped animal from its un-caged prison. How? She had already figured out what she could not do and what she was left with did not make for an easy decision, still, it was better than doing nothing at all and with luck, it might just work, too.

"…alright…" she breathed, then bringing her legs to dangle over the cliff's edge, slid as far as she could go, supporting her weight entirely on her elbows until she was able to target her descent, aiming to land on the platform holding the near-wolf. With one last glance she took a deep breath and let go.

Luck was with her.

Landing on her mark, the fiery-haired maiden landed neatly beside the yipping beast who was all too happy to have someone else share his isolated company. Jumping against her travel-worn skirt, scratching and licking his thanks to her, the near-wolf let out a yip and yowl of joy.

"Easy there, my friend, lest you'll knock me from this deadly perch of yours." she soothed. "I am glad to meet you, too. But, right now the important thing is to get you topside. Now, if I pick you up, promise that you won't move about too much. You can reach the edge and climb back up that way, alright?"

As though by some magical understanding, the dog became still, the wagging of its tail the only lingering sign of its mirth.

"Good." she praised, scooping the critter up into her arms. Though smaller than a wolf, it was still a heavy animal and it took a good deal of her strength to get it to the surface where she herself once stood. Yet, with perseverance and much clawing at unyielding gravel walls, her task was complete and the near-wolf was freed. The happy animal pranced and ran about, barking and yipping its excitement, every so often leaning over to check on his newfound friend. But, something was wrong. He had made it to the top but she… Glancing over the edge, he saw her leap, reaching her very fingers out to grasp the edge, but she was just out of range and fell short of her goal. He barked to her, urging her to try again and she did, over and over, yet each time resulted like the last with her sliding back the wall every time that she jumped. It was a predicament as far as he could tell and from her defeated look, she felt very much the same.

"Puckernuts!" she spat. "I'm out of sending range. Stonethorn and Holly can't hear me. And since they can't hear a send, there unlikely to hear a scr-EEEEEEEEEAAAAMMMMMMM!" she yelled, as the platform beneath her started to give way, crumbling and breaking off of the outcropping. Like lifeless bodies, the masses tumbled painfully down the sheer wall, crashing into the raging waters below where they were swept away with the churning current. "Oh High Ones…" she gasped, plastering herself to the rock walls as more of the plateau fell from beneath her.

YIP YIP YOWL!

The sound of the barking near-wolf above her was of little comfort as the space where she stood continued to shrink. Moving along the rocks, outracing the collapse she found herself backed up onto a corner, the heave of her chest and unsteadiness of her breathing a painting of her distress.

CRUMBLE!! CRASH!!

More crashing and tearing of the rock, less space to stand.

SPLASH!! SWOOSH!!

The water inviting her to fall, inviting her to come to be devoured by its watery appetite.

YIP YIP YOWL!

Her friend crying for help.

"EEK!" she cried, flush against the wall all of her form sustained by the balance of her toes as all but a whisper of the platform remained. She was going to die. She was going to be swept away. She didn't want it to end like this. Far from home, all alone and at the mercy of things she could not control.

_Lance._

_Cricket._

"No… NO!!" she cried into the darkness. **_HELP!! PLEASE HELP ME!!_** her mind screamed as tears rained forth from her eyes. **_HELP ME!_** she sobbed, though for what, she had no idea. She was out of sending range. Stonethorn could not hear her cries. Hollythorne could not hear her cries. No one was going to save her. No one even knew she-

**_I'm coming!_**

An answer.

"AH!" she gasped, her eyes blurry and wide. But, who?

**_Where are you?_**

Again, the light in the darkness. Surely not foe, for the sending, though unknown, was tinted with concern…fear…for her. A friend.

**_HERE I AM!_** she called. **_I am here!_**

A light erupted in the cavern, filling the enclosure with a warm, honey-colored glow. Flame. Fire. Drawing closer. She could practically feel the heat as she watched the light flicker and bounce off the shimmer rocks and the fine mist that rose above the rapids. So close. So close. So…quiet. Silent.

The near-wolf.

Bright viridian eyes rose sharply, searching the ledge for sign of her companion, but instead of canine gaze, warm honeyed eyes studied her from afar. Brown skin, soft and sweet, dark night-colored locks pulled together in a messy braid at his back while silken strands escaped the mane at his brow, cascading down like an onyx stream and High Ones be blessed, full tapered elfin ears. He was an elf…a strange looking elf…but an elf nonetheless.

**_Are you alright?_** his dulcet voice rang into her thoughts.

For a moment, the severity of the situation was lost, but as the words took meaning, the panic rose, once again. A brisk nod of her head was all that she could manage in the way of a response.

**_Don't worry! I'll get you out! Just don't move._**

Where was she going to go? She thought, wryly. Yet, she had to admit that she was more than relieved to hear his vow to her safety.

Crumble! Cra-crackle!!

Another chunk disintegrated at her soles leaving her to balance on one foot as she surrendered to the uplifting arms of the wall she was splayed against.

"…Mama…Papa…" she choked, thinking that very soon she would be among their graces.

**_HERE!_** his voice rang again, just as she felt a thud against her strawberry curls. Looking up she saw a swatch of leather hanging over the ledge. **_GRAB IT!_** he demanded.

Without a second thought, her small hands clenched around the extended leather, holding fast to it with fierce tenacity. No sooner had she secured her hold on the line then did the final portions of the dais snap apart, toppling down the side.

"EEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKK!" she shrieked, kicking her flailing feet wildly.

"STAY CALM! STOP KICKING LIKE THAT! YOU HAVE TO STAY CALM!" he shouted, but his commands were lost upon the sound of her terrified wails. **_MADIEN, PLEASE!! YO MUST CALM YOURSELF!! I CANNOT GET YOU OUT IF YOU DO NOT!_** he sent. …please, just be calm. he added, sending a mix of words and soothing emotions to still her fright.

Hearing his words and feeling his calming sendings, the female calmed and stilled, never letting go of the leathers that reached for her.

**_That's better._** his mind stroked hers. **Now, gently, put your feet against the wall and try to walk up while I pull you to me, okay?**

**…okay.** came her timid reply, tickling his very soul like a secret shared only between friends.

Working together sharing strength and calming fears the two elves negotiated the steep climb and in moments that felt like an eternity, the lass cleared the drop, finding herself being pulled into the strong embrace of her savior. Though safe, her nerves were still rattled over the whole ordeal and in a lapse of needing, threw her arms around her elfin Samaritan smothering him with her shaky embrace.

**_Thank you, stranger._** she whispered into his soul. **_…thank you._**

So warm. So soft. So open. This maiden with hair of berry shine and skin of sweet, warm milk was unlike any of the reserved maidens of his tribe. Slowly he moved to surround her in the circle and safety of his strong, capable arms, delighting in the newness of the feel of a maiden's intimate touch. Words could not be found, yet something begged to be said. Pulling back slightly, he opened his sweet mouth to search for the words he suddenly needed to say, but when he looked into her supple jade eyes he could see a tenderness, a neediness, a knowing…

"High Ones…" he whispered, eyes wide even as hers grew to match his surprise.

"Oh…" she gasped, as a new face shone brightly before her. A face that was beautiful and serene and bright and… "Zaehr's Blood…" she choked she heard him whisper the word she already knew his spirit had reached into her soul to take.


End file.
